Whole New Knight
by Icarette
Summary: meta has a child now.
1. Chapter 1

_'This shall be a night to remember.'_ thought Meta Knight, and a night to remember it would be. As he sat on a plush chair in the lounge of the Halberd, soft, radiant eyes stared astute at the small human child in his arms. The now-unnamed girl was fast asleep, wrapped up in his silk Dimensional Cape. The six-months-old child had come like a comet in the evening. Someone had sent her off in the stars to here of all places. Now, she was to become the child of a band of knights with no knowledge of childrearing.

He was the one she had imprinted on, like a mother duck and her hatchlings. He had wanted to get rid of her the moment he'd found her. Meta Knight and his crew simply didn't have the time and resources to raise a child, let alone a human one. However, when arriving at the nearest town and finding a residence that seemed fit to care for the child, he found that the little girl couldn't let go. The masked knight left her on the doorstep and turned away, but the child cried out for him. Meta took a few steps and her cries grew louder and more urgent. He found he didn't have the heart to leave her there alone. He found that the little girl couldn't let go, and neither could he. So, he took the child in his arms and flew back to the Halberd, bat-like wings cutting through the air.

Now here he was, left to care for this child with the help of his, albeit small, crew. They hadn't decided on a name, though, titles containing any bit of wordplay were to be quickly shot down. The one thing they did know was that their child would be given the maiden name of Knight. Why Knight? Well, everyone already had the title of knight, aside from Sailor Dee and Captain Vul, so it would only be fitting to give her this name.

The child shifted in her sleep and clung to Meta Knight's hand, then, she yawned. Then, Meta Knight did too. It was a typical response and it happened all the time, but, this time, it felt exceptional for whatever reason.

"I do say, " Meta Knight began to get comfortable, "You'll be quite the adorable child for the time being, maybe even for a bit longer. I'll miss these days when you've grown too mature for our most likely incessant banter and pampering."

The masked knight continued to look over the small child and her traits, frizzy brown hair, small hands, rosy cheeks, and a small button nose. All somethings he'd noticed in this time, but, that one thing still plagued him. What would be her name? Wordplay was what his mind scampered to but,_ 'No, this isn't how you're meant to play the game!'_ Meta thought. But, it was no game, it was a serious matter that would affect this child's life.

The door to the lounge creaked open as a soft robotic voice chimed in. "Sir Meta Knight, can I come in?"

"Yes, but, Mace, be quiet. Child is asleep and I don't want it to cry anymore." Mace Knight stepped into the lounge and settled down near Meta Knight and the child. He stared at her for a bit and if he had a mouth, Meta Knight was sure he would have been smiling.

"Where is it going to sleep?" Mace asked, finally averting his gaze from the child, and to that Meta Knight hadn't thought of it.

"I... don't- I don't know. I could have it in my quarters and pad out a cabinet with blankets and cushions for it to sleep in."

"That's not adequate."

"It's temporary."

"Any names?" Mace asked, hoping for something other than 'I don't know.'

"Not yet, I'm still thinking. I'm sure something to do with errr... where are humans from, again?" Meta Knight asked, cutting himself off as he realized he had blanked on where humans hailed from.

"Earth, sir."

"Thank you. Something to do with Earth, then." That was the first suggestion of many from the crew to come. As the rest of the crew funneled in and out the lounge for the next few hours, many names were thrown around. From Eartha to Venus, they all couldn't decide, until...

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait... What about Gaia, the ancient goddess of Earth? I like it, certainly fits, don't you think?" suggested Blade Knight, and the name stuck.

"Hold on, I've got another one. Terra, Latin for Earth. Her first name could be Terra, then Gaia, and last name Knight! Aye?" said Meta Knight, and that stuck too.

"Alright, Terra Gaia Knight. That's her name now. I'm getting some sleep, it is 3 am. Goodnight." murmured Vul, getting up and leaving for bed. It was due for the lot of them to sleep. So, the lot of them left, and the now-named Terra Knight and Meta Knight were alone again. The small child was well awake now, brilliant blue eyes on display.

However, something bothered the masked knight during this naming ceremony of theirs. What was Terra's original name? What her life like before this? What was it supposed to be? What was the catalyst that came into her life had gotten her sent to space? Meta felt awful for whoever was in charge of her then. Their little girl was gone because of this and now Terra was here away from what should have been her parents. It felt awful. He felt awful. He hoped these thoughts would go away in time. He hoped.

"Maybe I can sleep them off, right, Terra?" He turned to her but the rhetorical question merited no response. Meta Knight paid no mind and scooped Terra up, noting her unexpected weight. Walking down the dark hallways, he made his way to his room. Opening the door quietly, he set the little girl down on his bed, got a blanket and draped it over her. He then took off his armor and mask and stretched a bit before climbing into bed and dozing off to his first full day of parenthood.

* * *

_**Hello there, dear reader! I made an introduction to my OC Terra! I might make this a full-blown series if people really want it, but for now, it's just a one-shot. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter2

A rush of heat came dripping down Terra's face. Half of her vision was red. Then, half of her vision was gone. She stumbled back in a haze of pain and confusion. The 18-year-old squire hissed and gasped as she put down one of her shields and covered her bleeding eye with a free hand. Terra's sword hit the ground as she collapsed backward. Galacta Knight approached the tense girl on the ground.

"How pathetic. A squire lead under that idiot knight's wing would surely be more powerful than this." Terra trembled as the dove-winged knight loomed above her. He stepped on her chest and put all his weight on her. The blue-eyed girl started to cry out of fear and pain, her tears mixing with the blood that had already dripped down her face. Galacta Knight held the sharp of his lance at her throat. "Are you scared? Even a mouse would be braver than you. You'd never be a knight, mediocre or not. You dissatisfy me." He got off Terra and slashed at her cheek, making her bleed. He turned around and went forward a few paces. "Last I checked, he gloated about you as strong and cunning. A prodigy no less. Well, that sure turned out as a giant bluff, huh?" He snapped back around to look at her. "What a disappointment, don't you think?" He quipped, pointing the sharp of his lance at the girl's other (not bleeding) eye. Terra couldn't see it but she knew that the dove-winged knight was smirking devilishly under that mask of his. He turned around and began walking again, gaining speed surprisingly quickly.

Terra rolled onto her stomach and began to try and push herself off the ground, the hand that once covered her eye now staining the ground under her red. Her breaths were shakey and labored as she continued to sob, every breath painful as a slash to her side continued to plague her. She mumbled something under her breath, the only words Galacta could make out were that of his name.

He turned to face her, a look of disgust in his eyes. He stood there, waiting for her to repeat what she'd said. She said nothing, continuing to breathe heavily.

"Well? I don't think you intended to breathe and talk to the ground you're laying on, yes?" Terra remained silent, aggravating Galacta Knight more.

"Terra Gaia Knight, I'm waiting."

Silence.

"Terra Knight."

Silence.

Galacta Knight felt he'd had enough. He rushed up to her and grabbed her by the neck, forcing Terra to look at him. "Alright, you Nova-damned knight wannabe. Spit it out or I'll make you!" Galacta Knight's hand unexpectedly tightened around Terra's neck, making her cough. She said nothing. His grip tightened more. "Well?"

"You sound like my dad, you pink highlighter looking volleyball." Terra said. The highlighter scowled and tightened his grip once more. "At this point, everything you've done seems to be with the intent to kill me. Stop playing with your food and finish already. I'd rather be dead then have to suffer another minute at your hands."

Galacta Knight loosened his grip on Terra's neck and laughed quietly. "Wow. That's it? I was expecting some anime speech about how 'the power of love and friendship will vanquish all evil' or 'a heart of dark will turn to light with some time, love, and care!' or some shit. What I got was an insult and permission to kill you. I'm just underwhelmed." Galacta let go of Terra's neck, giving her room to breathe again. "I'm not Nova, I don't grant your wishes. Even so, I hadn't even planned to kill you. I wanted to hurt you enough so that you'd be stuck here until the end of your life, which isn't far from now, and let Meta Knight wonder where his prized protégé had gone." He laughed at the thought. "If only I could do the same for Kirby."

Galacta turned around and started to run across the battlefield. He kicked off the ground and started to fly off into the distance. "See you never! Buh-bye!" He called, turning back to see Terra's collapsed figure on the ground one last time. "Have fun for the rest of your life!" Galacta Knight took off into the vast expanse of space, cackling as he went.

He had left Terra to die there. She got up with much difficulty and looked up at the sky. The ink-dark of space began to meld with her rapidly declining field of view. She needed to get back to Popstar, and quick.

Terra picked up her sword, pocketing it. She coughed up her incompetence and pride and replaced it with shame and pain. Her side ached as she stood, blood trickling down the obviously inadequate amount of protection she had on. She looked up and saw her home in the distance. Popstar and its many blue rings glistened in the distance. She didn't take the time to look upon the beauty of the planet she lived on went traveling to summon Nova to fight Galacta Knight.

"This'll be a long way back, and I don't think I'll make it."

* * *

**_yes this is a long jump in age for Terra and yes I haven't updated in a while but be quiet ill try harder next time_**

**_thanks for reading_**


End file.
